


Sleepy Motivation

by Roselle_Storm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Law is a medical student, LawSan, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Sanji, Whiny Sanji, sanji is motivation for law to finish his assignment, soft law, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: Prompt: Person A having to stay up late to finish something and having Person B on the phone sleepily cheering them on
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Sleepy Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! My sister saved this prompt and I thought it fit Lawsan very well so I decided to write it. I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy oneshot!  
> [Prompt](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/176305087561/sleepy-otp-prompts)  
> 

“What are you working on?” A sleepy voice asked over the phone.

“Hmm? Assignment on ethics in medical sector.”

“Sounds boring.”

“It is but it’s important. There are way too many doctors with no ethics at all, only becoming a doctor for money and fame.”

“You’re going to be an amazing doctor, Law.”

Law glanced at the phone with his boyfriend on video call and smiled. “Thank you cariño. Why are you still on call? You have to wake up early right?”

“Mhm… Missed you.”

“Sanji-ya. Sleep is important you know.”

“Speak for yours–” Sanji’s sentence was interrupted by a yawn and he snuggled into his blankets more. “Faster you finish, faster I’ll sleep,” he teased sleepily.

Law shook his head fondly but turned his focus back to his assignment.

He worked on it in silence, Sanji’s breathing and presence giving him motivation, even if it’s just online.

However, as the night grew longer and Law struggled with his assignment, he began to get extremely frustrated. There were so many incidences of doctors acting without ethics and he was feeling overwhelmed at the number of articles he has to screen of validity and groaned, a headache pounding behind his temples.

The medical student removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“I need another cup of coffee,” he grumbled out loud.

“You… can do it…” a soft voice startled him and Law turned to see Sanji looking at him through lidded eyes. He mourned a little at the image of Sanji that is blurred over the phone. He would feel so much better if Sanji was here with him.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said quietly and watched as a small satisfied smile curled up on Sanji’s lips.

Law poured himself another cup of coffee and sat back down, content on looking at his lover for a while as he calmed his frustrations.

“Why you… look’ng at me li’k that?” Sanji asked, his speech slurred by his tiredness.

“Just admiring the view.” Law smirked.

“Wh’t view?”

“You, _darling_.”

“Hm. Finish work alr’dy?”

Law sighed and took another sip of his coffee. “No.”

“Finisshh itt.” Sanji whined.

Law secretly loved Sanji like this. When he’s sleepy, unguarded, clingy and whiny. Sanji’s normal walls are down and the child he couldn’t be in the past seeps through.

“I will.”

Sanji settled down, satisfied again and Law watched as he tried to stay awake, eyelids fluttering. He put down his cup, feeling calmer and went back to his work.

Every now and then he could hear muttered words coming from his lover.

“Good lu’k…”

“L’ve you.”

“Law, y’u’re good.”

Law felt his heart melt at that and he redoubled his efforts to finish his essay so that Sanji could sleep peacefully.

“I bel’eve in yu.” Sanji murmured.

With the constant sleepy motivation coming from the blond, Law put the finishing touches on his essay and submitted it.

“Done, finally,” he stretched, back popping.

“Yayyy…”

Bleary blue eyes opened, and Sanji gave him a sleepy smile. “Goo…d,” he yawned. “Sle’p?”

Law really, really wanted to scoop him up and cuddle and he wished his studies didn’t take him so far away from the blond chef. “Sleep,” he agreed.

“Hm. N’ght, chéri. Love yuu.”

Law picked up the phone and moved over to his bed, turning off the lights and pulling the blanket over him as he removed his glasses.

“I love you too, mi alma. Good night. Thank you for keeping me company until I finished the essay.”

“Mhmm… ‘Cause you my fav’urite.” 

“Oh? Really? How much do you love me?” Law teased.

“Thiiiiss much.” Sanji spread his arms as wide as he can but Law had to laugh because in doing so, he dropped the phone face down on the mattress.

“Wh’ you laughing?” Sanji’s pouty cheeks with half-lidded clouded eyes stared at him.

“You’re so adorable, mi amor.”

Sanji huffed. “M not.”

“You are!”

“Not.”

“Yeah, you’re not.”

“Am too.”

Law burst out laughing, burying his face in the pillows to muffle the sounds even as Sanji looked at him with a sluggish expression, clearly not realising what he had said. 

When the medical student had managed to stop laughing, he gazed at Sanji’s blurred image. “I really miss you, Sanji.”

There was a long silence that Law figured Sanji had already slept and was going to end the call when he heard a soft reply.

“Miss you too, Law…”

Then Sanji sighed and his breathing evened out, signalling his fall into Morpheus’s embrace.

Law’s own eyes began to close and his last words were. “Sweet dreams, cariño.”

* * *

The next morning when Sanji awoke at dawn for his shift, it was a low sleep-rough voice that greeted him.

“Morning, querido…”

A soft smile spread across his face. “Good morning, mon cœur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Are there any other prompts you think can fit Lawsan? Comment down below what other prompts you might like to see! 
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)  
> [Lawsan Discord](https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=)


End file.
